


Chivalry Fell on its Sword

by Ferafish



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Not A Fix-It, episode 174 spoilers, in fact I think I made it worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferafish/pseuds/Ferafish
Summary: A very slight AU on the start of episode 174.Very slight.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Chivalry Fell on its Sword

The ship is falling out of the sky.

Nothing else can enter Zolf's mind at that moment. Every bit of him was focused on trying to bring the ship down as gently as he could. For a given value of "gently". He can feel the jarring scrape of trees hitting the ship, but there isn't much he can do besides pray to *whatever* might be listening that everyone is braced or has their harnesses on. From what he can see in his peripheral vision, though, that prayer isn't answered. No time to think about that, though, when the ship is still plummeting.

Finally, the ship comes to a bone-rattling crash into the ground. Zolf's joints are aching from the impact, but there's no time for that. He needs to help the people who were thrown. His bones cry out in protest as he vaults off the ship, heading for the first person he can see.

Wilde.

Wilde's body looks so small, compared to the piece of the ship impaled through him. Zolf almost writes him off, turning to head towards the next person, when Wilde lets out a shuddering breath. Blood now stains Wilde's pale lips.

Zolf casts Channel Positive Energy. Nothing happens. There's a moment where Zolf fears that the spell failed, but then he remembers.

_The damned anti-magic cuffs._

Zolf tries desperately to both stop the bleeding using mundane means while also searching Wilde for the key to the cuffs. He ignores how cold Wilde is starting to feel, along with how much of the snow is now stained a vibrant crimson. Wilde's chest is still sluggishly moving, he can't give up. But there's no key in Wilde's pockets.

"Wilde's keys!" Zolf shouts. He only hears a mildly confused response. "Wilde wears anti-magic cuffs. I need the damn key before I can heal him! Someone search his room." This time, he hears someone shout back an affirmative, and footsteps racing back to the ship.

Zolf is still trying to stem the bleeding. The stain on the snow is growing worryingly large. But he can't give up yet. Wilde is still breathing...

Is he still breathing?

Zolf doesn't... can't think of that.

"Has someone got that damned key yet?" Zolf ignores how his voice cracks as he shouts that. He can't think about that. He just needs that damned key, and he can fix this.

He hears rushed footsteps come from the ship towards him. "They're on his ankles!" Zolf shouts as they approach. Zolf can feel it when the cuffs are unlocked. A pressure he didn't know was there lifts. He takes a deep breath, and pushes everything he has into a Channel Positive Energy.

Wilde doesn't react.

He tries again, hands clenching into the fabric of Wilde's jacket.

Wilde still doesn't react. His blood is growing cold on Zolf's hands.

A large hand comes down on his shoulder. "Zolf..." He hears Azu's voice, just managing to break through the fog in his mind. "He's... Wilde's gone."

With a deep, shuddering breath, Zolf brings himself to his feet. "Alright," he says, ignoring the shake in his voice and his hands, "Who else needs healing?"

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the Red String Brigade server mentioned how they were glad that the characters that died in 174 died immediately. I immediately dove into _but what if they didn't?_ Because I like to hurt myself.


End file.
